


First Time for a Desire

by ElasticallySpastic



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Emotional Lewds, F/M, Female Kris (Deltarune), First Time, Fluff, Genderswap, Head pats, Holding Hands, Love, Minor Dom/Sub, Minor Teasing, Oral, Porn With Plot, Romance, Rule 63, Size Difference, Vaginal, Wholesome, lovemaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27280138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticallySpastic/pseuds/ElasticallySpastic
Summary: Sam and Kris decide to take their relationship further (or a step back, depending on how much you know about deltarune shit) after having an intimate moment, that may be its own story later on. I can do a surprise.Almost 14k words of smutty goodness, that is wholesome with just about any paragraph.
Relationships: Kris & Sam (Deltarune), Kris & Susie (Deltarune), Kris/Sam (Deltarune), Kris/Susie (Deltarune)
Kudos: 16





	First Time for a Desire

**Author's Note:**

> I have come to this website to publish this story.  
> Thank you goes to a guy who is called Indianon for help, he pretty much roughly made my grammar from being a mess to none (or some, overlooks may happen!).  
> Also, thanks to Diffanon for inspiration. He made Sam and all. Sorry if I didn’t do Sam enough justice, character wise.
> 
> That said, hope you like this, fellows! Happy NNN :) Hope it makes your NNN into DDN.

The two lovers sat close to one another. The exchange they just had was one to be rare. The ultimate showcase of one another's trust, the oldest love ritual between the two entities.

The act of holding one another's souls, being culminations, was something that required deep trust and understanding of one another's habits. It was when one could peek inside the person, seeing how they were, what grieves they had, what pleasant memories they had.

It was not something that one would forget. The two were still panting, their steamy breaths clearly showed in the dimly lit, chill room. The couch, lit up only by a few candles from a coffee table and the powered TV, contained two of those special ones.

Kris, a small human girl, who hid quite the few insecurities and sad thoughts.

Sam, the larger of the two, being a dragon boy, who held many thoughts of his own, as well as regrets of his past coping methods.

He looked at Kris as she looked at him... In fact, looking at was not something they did, they looked in one another, inside one another.

They knew who they are, they knew who they were, and they were glad that they have. They were completely assured that there was nobody other than the two, they felt great and loved by one another.

"Kris... I... I love you." Was what the dragon boy said, after which he yanked the human into his grasp.

"I... I too love you, Sam." She had said, his arms locking her to his chest.

He had his hands intertwined, making up a lock. What he didn't expect is for Kris to look at him expectantly, gesturing for him to take her hands into his and with her gentle smile, so he did.

His hands were, of course, quite larger than hers. One of his fingers would make up two of hers, both in terms of length and width. His palms too, were larger than hers by at least a half. Strength was on an entirely different level, with him being able to carry Kris easily with just one arm.

They stayed like this for a few slow minutes, feeling each other’s breaths, posture. Kris slightly moved her hands, with Sam not doing anything to stop her.

The apple scent was something Sam could feel assaulting on his nostrils, and he never minded. The smell was pleasant, familiar, and welcoming.

Kris smelt his citrusy body odor, probably from the gel he used, she guessed, and even despite that she could still sense something more natural to a male, especially one driven with romance and feelings.

Sam coughed up a bit to clear his throat, and then with him slightly bellowing from the sensation, he spoke "Hey Kris... What do you say we uh... Uhm..."

"Take our romance to... A level below?" Kris shyly looked at him, a small smile on her face.

"Y-Yeah... Wait, n-"

"S-Sam, don't worry... I get what you mean, and I don't mind... I just, uh..."

"I hadn't ever done this before either."

"If, well, it's alright with you, then it's alright with me."

The two awkwardly sat there, not knowing what really to do, but Sam stopped trying to resist his stick below from rising to the occasion.

Kris could feel how her dragon cushion became less soft and she understandingly chuckled, albeit a tad nervously.

Sam also had to chuckle of embarrassment, he hadn't expected himself to become so worked up after she just gave him the green light and yet, that was just how his body worked.

"So... Do you... Do I..."

"I uh, let me take off my shirt..."

"Y-Yeah, good idea."

Kris swiftly pulled her sweater up, pulling her hands out of her sleeves, then throwing it at the unoccupied side of the couch. Then, all she had on her torso was a small, white bra, and the type that closed the entire breast, pressing it onto her body. She then threw her hands behind, for Sam to only stop them.

"Let me do this, you shouldn't try to do something like this when you barely have space."

With that, she nodded, and he got to work. The clipping was small, especially for his hands. After a few seconds, he even thought to just clip the bra with a claw but then realized that it would be stupid to do so, and as such with one of his claws he unclipped it successfully, pulling them out through her arms.

Now, Kris was almost bare, she only had her shorts on, but they figured it would be fine, however, Kris held her arms to cover her chest.

"You, uh, I too want to see your chest n-naked..."

Sam chuckled, and swiftly began to work. His jacket was already on a hanger to the entrance of the house, as such he only has his t-shirt left on him. He quickly threw it over himself and it landed right on Kris' attire.

Now, Kris sat to face him, and her lips curled up to a dot as he looked at his chest. She saw his body before, sure, but at the moment it felt... Different.

Sam had a drop of sweat form on his head, he didn't know what to expect of Kris at this moment, would she like his manly build? Or would have she preferred him to be skinnier? And why did he suddenly think of it at this moment?

"You're so strong..." Kris said, as she moved her hand, pressing a finger on one of his abs. It could barely bend from her force, which only made her giggle.

Sam let out a sigh, and was glad that the Angel blessed him with the woman that admired him and his choices.

Kris proceeded to brush his abs, feel his scales, the monstrous warmth that he had emitted. His manlier scent became more apparent, as he became hotter and sweatier. She also trailed her hand down his crotch, feeling the large bulge in them, as Sam slightly grunted from the foreign feeling.

Then, when Kris stopped feeling him, she moved her torso forward to him, offering him a turn.

Of course, Sam couldn't see the same abs or anything of the sort, but her chest was still solid. She was fit, her figure seemed to be of hourglass variation, and her chest showed all signs of both not eating much, but eating well. He praised Toriel in his mind for giving his girl the right vitamins, and took a mental note to give her heartier portions, starting today, whenever he'll get to finishing that dinner.

Then, he looked above and focused on her breasts. They weren't that large, of course, to his hands no less, but when he took one of them in his hand, he understood that they worked fine. It didn't matter that they weren't that large. It isn't about the chest size, but about who holds that chest. And Kris was a great girl, perfect even.

He didn't squeeze the two just yet, he touched them, moved them, looked at how the spheres would move from his touches, and then took her left nipple into his fingers and carefully twisted it, which made Kris moan.

He stopped suddenly, looking at Kris for any sign of anything and when he saw her nod, he understood what he was doing was right.

He squeezed the breast, then took the other one in his other hand, and played with them both, Kris couldn't sit still and leaned her head close to him which Sam understood the meaning of, and moved his snout closer to her lips, to kiss once more.

The two pressed their lips on one another's, and let their tongues out. Kris' tongue once again paled in comparison to his large one, but both were afraid to even try and do anything, so Kris took it upon herself to make the first move, their tongues touching one another just like that. They slightly moved them in unison, all the while Sam continued to play with her breasts. Kris hugged his chest while she could, with Sam stopping his breast kneading, to keep her close too. After an entire minute of passion-driven kissing, they parted then slowly, a trail of mixed saliva connecting the tips.

The two panted, the heat was on a whole new level, their body odor now felt much more natural, mixed with hormones of young adults to deliver an even bigger impression on one another.

Then, Kris stood up and pulled down her house shorts, revealing white panties which already had a few of her juices staining them.

"S-Sam... Take them off..."

Sam didn't need to be told twice, he moved closer to her, carefully aligned his claws with her undergarments, and peeled them to pull them down, ending in success.

Then Sam got a weird idea, that could work out.

"Can I, uh... Is it washed?"

"You... You don't mean..."

"You don't need to say yes..!"

"I... I guess you could... It is clean, don't worry."

Kris spread her legs a little bit further, revealing her moistened kitten to the predator before her. The pheromones pierced his brain with ease, emboldening the dragon to act. Kris moved backward, just barely reaching their clothes, while Sam sat on his knees, leaning his head downwards.

At first, he felt his finger around it, which made Kris let out a few breaths and quiet moans. Then he opened it a bit, by spreading two of his fingers on it, then, knowing that his claws could damage her inside, he leaned further with his snout, opened his mouth to show his purple tongue, and licked the lips beneath him, tasting her.

The flavour was one he never had before, and it was something he did enjoy, but not in the gourmet sort of way. Kris let out a moan, as she squeezed the couch's back with her hand.

He proceeded to lick it in various ways, before deciding to go in, pressing his mouth's muscle against the entrance, slowly going inside.

He heard her moan even louder than she ever has before, in fact, it might have been the most noise he heard from her ever.

He looked at her expression, her panting was hard and she tried to squeeze the couch even harder, then he got an idea.

He reached his hand to her, which she slowly took and began squeezing, him squeezing it back with a mere fraction of his force. Kris seemed to have calmed down a bit, and he continued to move his tongue inside her, feeling her pulsating walls.

Then, Kris let out an ecstatic, yet quiet scream, as Sam felt liquid falling on his tongue, he repositioned his maw with the flow, and received what he thought was an orgasm.

That fueled his senses even more, when he finally realized that his member felt really stiff, and it wasn't long before he decided to slide his wetter tongue out, that had Kris let out a voiced sigh.

"Suh... Sam..."

"It... It was fine, r-right?"

"Yea... *Hlk* Yeah..."

"Are you cold?"

"No... Continue... I want to see your... Pe..."

"It's okay, I understand you."

He unbuckled his belt, and moved the zipper downwards, taking off his jeans. He placed them on the pile of clothes, with the only thing obstructing his meat from the outside, being his boxers covered up in smelly pre.

He wanted to take it off, but Kris cleared her throat. He understood what she wanted to do, and sat back now his legs spread. She knelt up to his crotch in a similar fashion to him prior, and slowly peeled his boxers down, with the meat escaping the cotton jail in a way that struck her nose, coating it in his own fluid.

"Oh shit! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine! It was just... Surprising..."

The member was throbbing intensely. Pulse by pulse, it would prompt it to show a drop of shiny liquid. It was a purple dick, with the tip of it seemingly darker shade than his skin. It was so hot to her touch.

Below the member, was something even more-so impressive - his balls. Kris approached them and cupped them in her hands, feeling their large weight. His balls easily landed on her entire hands, them being full of juice.

Dragons by nature, are such a monster type whose size was quite large, to begin with. Not only in physique, but also when it came to parts like these. There was even a debate as to who was larger, was it the goats or the dragons?

Answers were split, of course, and yet Sam's fully-erect eight-incher was something that would give anyone a rough time, especially to a human who was that much smaller than him.

But as she looked once more to his balls, fondling them, she figured that they were comparable to a size of a softball, with the two things holding quite a mass in the sack. Her attention to them made the drake suck some air through his teeth.

Kris could hear his tail wagging in anticipation, yet his look was confused - he didn't know what to expect.

Then, as Kris took one of his hands, she opened her mouth and let out her breath on his cock. She also squeezed his balls really carefully, which made his dickhole spurt a bit of precum loose, it trailing down his member.

Sam immediately felt it, and squeezed her hand in surprise. The warm breath of hers felt really nice, and what came next was not what he expected. Kris buried herself in his balls, planting a smooch with her lips, only to lick down on them hard, prompting his dick to throb even more intensely.

"Argh! Kris... Nnggh..." Sam could only voice out, as his balls were made love to.

And for good reason, as they contained what was needed for procreation. Judging by the way they were full and slightly pulsing, she gathered that each sperm cell inside that sack was eager to enter the human, make her his, create a family of the two. And she absolutely loved that idea, her thoughts powering her towards upping her game.

She gave them a lick of admiration, as Sam felt more and more driven away by the sexual tension. He could only look at her, as she did the work, and not knowing what else to do, he held his hand on her cheek, carefully caressing her.

With each centimetre of his sack moistened by her tongue, Kris felt the strength in his muscle above her, practically begging for her attention. With a giggle she kissed its tip, staining it with a bit of her spit while her lips parted from it. Then, she pressed her tongue on it, slowly trailing down from the very top down to its depth very base, burying her nose between his base and balls, taking a whiff of his manly musk. She then parted ways from his cock, letting out a very audible pleasure sigh, the steamy breath falling on his tip, promoting yet another pulse.

Then, she continued pecking it with her soft lips, as she moved back to base. When she arrived at her destination, she yet again started licking his rod trailing up from base to tip, her whole tongue working against him, as she reversed what she did prior. Sam could not hold himself, as the shiny liquid made its way to meet her tongue halfway on him. The drops of pre were taken care of by Kris, as she salivated the taste and the thick nature of the liquid, panting slightly on his cock, warming it up even further.

She wasn't done yet, of course. She took his member in her hand, grasping only a part of him using her whole hand and brushed his tip with her thumb, looking at Sam for his reaction, hoping to see him pleased.

While Sam thought that it looked sort of weird, seeing his girlfriend dirtily working his tool, he couldn't stop himself bellowing and grunting from the feelings. After all, it felt all but weird and he really enjoyed all the feelings that he got. His face was tense, yet relaxed. An odd combo really, and he felt himself slowly moaning out her name, feeling his meat become more and more sensitive to her touches and tongue. They both were awkward amateurs, and yet he had it in his mind that they'd be able to deliver a pleasant experience to each other.

Then, Kris started slowly stroking the member, also diving her lips on his tip, as she looked deep into his eyes. Sam couldn't help but blush, also slowly breathing out her name. Kris' face softened, as she blushed as well, not without her lips tensing up into a smile. Then, she stopped coating the tip with her tongue, more of his pre smeared on it, as his member cooled off from her warm mouth. As he just started breathing more audibly, she couldn't help but start stroking him harder, his stiff sponge barely squeezed by her grip.

Sam gripped the couch and held her hand in a firm grasp, grunts going by the second. He was becoming lost in her touches, pleasured.

Kris, for a moment, stopped stroking him to take a look at the cock before her to admire it. Large, clean, hers, active. She cupped his balls and before Sam could bob his head far enough to look at her, she already went back at it, her wide mouth slowly taking him further inside, as he drew his head back. Kris, in the meanwhile, slowly had more than just his tip inside her mouth, slowly circling her tongue around him, trying to take his salad cucumber-width member further inside.

Sam's breathing became grayer, as his draconian nostrils heated up his breath. He couldn't resist himself from doing something, and used his hand to pet Kris' head frantically, instead of the couch squeezing her hand, his eyes looking at the ceiling.

Kris, of course, was more than motivated to continue. After having made enough love to his tip, for now, she became slightly bolder, her tongue circling just below his tip, which was already in her mouth, almost close to her throat's entrance. She had her hands on his crotch, one of them gently grasping his bag o' balls, as she licked him with further intensity, taking a glance at him and smirking slightly on his cock.

But of course, she also smiled in her soul as she saw her lover show his pleasure unguarded, and took it upon herself to continue, taking more of it inside. She moved down deeper, her mouth becoming fuller with each small centimetre on her path slain as his tip prepared to strike her uvula, putting a halt to their plan.

She started gagging a bit at first, which then evolved into harsher gagging. That prompted her to get up from his cock, straightening her arms as she used his crotch for support. Her saliva and his member were held apart by her spit string, however, due to her needing to cough. That string quickly fell down on his crotch, giving a slight chill to Sam, who was already eyeing Kris intensely and with worry.

The dragon jolted down from his trance state, regaining a part of his composure to hug Kris rightly, bringing her close to himself, as her kitten swiftly slid against his pulsating member, making them both groan in surprise and pleasure, as her face rested on his strong chest.

"You alright? Angel, Kris! Don't do something so stupid!"

"I'm sorry! I wanted to take more of it in but, my gag reflexes..."

"H-hey, it's fine. Don't worry about it. You have already done so much, I'm surprised I uh, didn't yet burst! It’s okay if you can't do it, we can honestly skip it. I honestly can't imagine holding something l-large in my throat, and your mouth doesn't even have a snout to make it easier for you."

"Yeah... Alright, I'm sorry..."

"It's alright..." He took a glance at her hands, as she slowly released her from his hug. "Hey, maybe you can just focus on the tip, maybe using your hands while you’re at it?"

"Maybe so..." She hummed, crawling back to meet up with his love-maker, not doing the same thing with her lower lips.

She hasn't waited much, before grabbing the tool with both of her hands, to breathe a bit on it. Sam already had a reaction, as one of his hands grabbed the couch's pillow, his other hand moving on to Kris' hand. His treat then, with a short-lived pause of being there, was already coated up to his whole tip in her lips and cheeks. She also worked her hands on him, stroking it up and down, moving quite the path from upwards to downwards.

Sam grunted more, mouthing out her name at times, this really worked on him, and he knew that he was getting close by the second to shoot out his load down into her mouth, as he himself started slightly vibrating from the tension and pleasure, still managing to pat Kris' head, brushing his large hand through her long soft hair.

Then he yelped in surprise, since Kris somehow managed to slowly yet surely coat more of his member inside her. Her tongue circled around him with more vigor, as she had about two inches of his meat inside her mouth and throat, uvula bent to allow for him to pass. She moved slowly up and down, twirling her tongue around, as she bobbed her head up and down slowly, taking the loose drops of his pre semen, tasting and getting more worked up herself. Her own snatch became wetter with each passing minute.

Then she took more of him inside, as she moved her head horizontally, her tongue moved only in sync with her head, as she slurped and slowly started sucking on his cock, putting Sam into the cloudy realm with relative ease. He tasted so good as she got more of him inside her, her tongue making it a habit to clean his genital fluid as his tool drew it out. His balls felt tenser to her, as she slowly drew his dong in even deeper, more inches of him moisturized by her saliva.

His cock was in heat, as Kris felt it throb inside her mouth, feeling it tense up. She guessed that he was getting closer to release on his own.

Sam had his own saliva slowly seep out from the pleasure, trailing down his chin. His groans were getting mixed up with his bellows of pleasure and he understood that he was getting closer.

He pats her hand while he could, his control of it was rather poor though. From all the pleasure he was granted, it was inevitable that he wouldn't be able to be accurate.

A few f-bombs seeped out his mouth, a few sighs and grunts as well would escape, but he didn't care. There was no need for a facade here, not in front of his girl and not in their love-making act.

Besides, he hadn't felt so relaxed in many years. It was so relaxing and pleasuring, he didn't know if anything else would quite do it for him.

Then, Kris, seemingly growing bolder from the made out pheromones, took it even deeper, bypassing the gag reflexes, making the purple stiff stick shine from her spit as she raised her head and dived back in.

It was so much better when she took him deeper, in taste and in pulsating stiffness that she slurped on. The meaty slippery sounds were filling the room up with noises of their lovemaking. She seemed to have taken about five inches of him inside, as her eyes were getting drawn back, with some of the tears making their trail down her eyes to cheeks, too. She was thankful that she wore no makeup.

Sam couldn't control himself and started to hump into her mouth as well, making five inches become more than that. At first, it made Kris struggle to keep up with his pace and the sudden length going down her throat, as her saliva ran against him, slowly dripping down his crotch to his balls, both of which she could only hold on to.

After a few minutes of his humping, Kris got used to it eventually and now they had done the act in unison, as Kris became bolder in sucking him, more of his juice going down her throat, with a bit of it staining her tongue.

Kris' hands no longer rested on his crotch, as the other one met up with his balls, her cupping the sensitive semen makers. She felt them pulse and thick, as she slowly fondled with them. To add to his member being almost fully sucked off, his balls now also had love made to them, Sam was losing all of his composure at the assault of pleasure that he was getting. He couldn't stop himself any further from just driving his climax out of him, and minute by minute his hold on Kris became less of a pat, more of a weird trail down.

Kris, however, didn't notice that his pats weren't all that good at the moment - she was too lost in her act. His dick was warmed up by her mouth's fluids, his crotch and balls both sharing her spit in a lesser way. His dick was the stiffest he had ever felt it be, pulsating uncontrollably inside her mouth, as she moved up and down, from base to tip, circling her tongue around his sensitive tip, only to go down with tongue pressed hard against his stiff cock.

And when Sam couldn't take it anymore, with a loud groan his hand moved Kris further below on his cock, all of his inches completely submerged inside Kris' throat, prompting his dick to be seen through his throat. If she were abroad with a choker, it would snap easily from her throat. Then, Sam took her face with her hands, each of his hands holding her by the cheeks, as he drove her out and in, not forgetting to thrust himself in, his crotch welcoming her nose, with his balls pillowing her chin.

Kris' mind now also became fucked, with Sam's speed growing at the pace of his growls. Kris' wetness was so much, she could squirt there and then. The rod inside her mouth was so hot and stiff, she could only frantically move her tongue and keep her breathing in check.

Of course, it was a surprise and confusion when it first happened, due to her not expecting it one bit. But, she couldn't live about it not feeling good to her. Her nose took a whiff of his manly scent from the crotch and she felt his juice bend against her chin. Her head was controlled by him harder, as he roughened her up some more. She felt more and more hunger for his cock, which Sam gladly sped up for. He stopped forcing her down on his rod, instead just holding her in one place, thrusting himself with his might, her crotch smacking her nose, balls bouncing, and hitting his cock which was well coated by her throat.

His cock throbbed, her tongue felt godlike, slushy slurps were heard, and the saliva trails from all the sucking were only falling further down on his crotch and balls, painting Kris' face in her own bodily fluids, and she loved each of his throb inside her.

Then, Sam slowed down a tad, and moved one of his hands down to her chest, as she looked in her eyes. When Kris blinked at him with ecstatic pleasure, he slightly grinned, starting to play with her breasts. He didn't forget about thrusting himself in, and due to his strength and size, he could still steadily hold her head like he held her prior, getting back to his back speed. Her mouth and throat were now taken over by him and his fat cock, and she couldn’t do anything but slurp hungrily on it, without shame, pain, or regret.

With Sam's louder than usual grunts, he announced that he would blow, as he stopped honking on her breasts, using both of his hands to drive her head as deep onto his cock as possible which prompted Kris to moan into his crotch and balls, her tongue trailing against his base.

Then, as the throbs became the stiffest she could feel them as she felt that something moved through Sam's large shaft, and moments later she felt something hot and thick glazing her throat and going straight into her stomach. It was a strong aphrodisiac, his pearl-white cum. However, his shots were becoming unpleasant to bear, so she placed her hands on his crotch and started unbending herself, which was difficult at first due to Sam being lost in ecstasy as he held her. Then, he jumped her once more, as she felt just how thick his semen was, with its protein going straight down her belly. She couldn't taste it, but she definitely felt that his loads were large, easily making a big spill on her throat. Kris couldn't bear it any further, but tried not to gag. Once more she tried to push herself off him, and thankfully he noticed, helping her.

As his tool slowly became exposed to the room's air, the tip almost in her mouth, Sam couldn't control himself out of the third shot, but it went without a hump. This time she could taste his protein, and her eyes slightly rolled out, as she swallowed his large load, the sticky and salty hot ropes going down her throat, meeting up with the other cum that was shot down into there, but not without getting mixed up with her saliva.

Then, his member was finally out of her mouth, and he shot another rope on her face, being primarily made of pre, before one more got splashed, and his cock started to get flaccid, hanging down. Kris' face was stained with his hot liquid, its smell assaulting her relieved brain and nostrils, as she used her hand to take it out of her face and lick it off her fingers, Sam not bothering to watch her. He was out of it himself, sitting against the couch, the semi-erect tool of his coated in a mix of her saliva and his cum, as it throbbed lightly, seemingly still ready for the second round.

Kris didn't notice it at first, but she was still close to his cock, as a string of saliva and some of his cum drops held her tongue and his kiddo Sam together. She breathed heavily, finally relieved herself from all of his fluid that he shot on her face and mouth, as well as some of it coating her breasts. She was clean now, looking dirty on what was still stained. She slowly and quietly moved down to his member, looking at it slowly jump, as if it could sense her getting closer.

"F-Fuck, Kris... That was really... Really something..." Sam had said, letters dragged by his pleasure and tiredness, his head on his neck level looking at nothing, as his vision was hazy, and his mind cloudy.

Sam threw his head further back, panting intensely from such a sweet release. Then he groaned out in surprise when he felt the same warm tongue picking his loose fluids up, trailing on his tool.

"Oh-h-h~ Kris, aghhhgh..."

She laid down on her hands for the moment laying on his muscly thighs. She used her tongue to lick the loose cream that she now had a craving for. To help herself, she grabbed his dick to straighten it, seeing it grow on her eyes as she smiled gently. She slowly drew her cute soft tongue against his shaft, gathering her cheeks and mouth full of his sticky juices, making the process seem as if she licked a popsicle. The five of his inches slowly became six and seven, as Kris worked on his tool to the best of her ability.

As his shaft and base were clean, she finally moved to his tip, taking it inside her mouth, and circling her tongue around it in a familiar fashion, as Sam continued grunting into the air. His cock finally grew back to its full picture, with celebratory pre-cum staining Kris' tongue.

She parted ways from his tip, some saliva still connecting her and him and she smooched the tip, making it pleasantly vibrate. She then got to his crotch and licked it, tasting not only his cum, but also his sweat and her own spit. She was so wet now, that Sam couldn't help but grind his finger against her, making Kris moan in pleasure, as she continued cleaning up the mess they made. She heard his tail flap, as her hearing and realization of surroundings had come back, and while his tail was stubby, it was his.

She slowly moved her hand towards his tail, starting to slowly rub it, as Sam yelped in surprise.

"Kris-s-s-s~ P-please..."

Sam wheezed out slightly, and Kris didn't want to tease him too much - after all his tail was perhaps his most sensitive part, so after a few runs and scratches, she stopped holding it, more interested in finishing cleaning his pack, only balls remaining.

She moved her head to his balls, which have significantly shrunk, but still were able to coat her hands with relative ease. His balls still worked intensely, making more baby batter from stimulation, and she could only lick them, kiss them and praise them for being his and working hard to make a beautiful child, when it would come to that.

All the loose trails were caught by her welcoming tongue. But she also sucked on his balls for a few tens of seconds, to praise his body.

And then, when his private parts looked shiny clean, she smooched the tip once more, with it pleasantly vibrating and emitting a bit of salty pre, that she easily licked out, being done with her part.

Sam once more let out a satisfied bellow, as she sat in pleasure. He reached his arms up to Kris, and the human crawled up to him, Sam holding the smaller human, as she sat down on his pelvis.

The two looked at each other, and couldn't wait but kiss each other passionately. Sam didn't care if she had his fluids, sweat and whatever inside, all he cared about right now, was to kiss her and thank her for being his. Their lips pressed against one another, and their tongues brushed against one another. A minute, maybe even two had passed, as they departed, Kris laying her head on his shoulder.

They rested for a bit, his cock still rock hard, but it can wait. For now, they caught their bearings, resting up before the main course.

Then, finally, the time was right. And the duo looked at one another.

"W-Well... Shall we..?" Kris asked, coyly.

"Yes... Should I? You must be tired from all that action. Sorry for the roughness, by the way..."

"I... I don't mind. But please, Sam?"

"Yes?"

"Hold my hand while you… r-ram me..."

Sam's eyes opened up wider from such words, but when Kris laid down on her back, her legs spread, he knew that she was serious.

And he would grant her wish.

But before he rushed things, he laid down in a similar fashion to her minutes ago with him, grabbed her thighs with his hands, and slowly trailed his tongue against her wet lower lips, taking in her juices and teasing her for a while. Then, he suddenly plunged his muscle inside, circling it around her walls, licking them, and stimulating the small human with ease and passion.

She moaned hard, squeezing his hand tighter than was imaginable. He could even feel it hurting a bit, which he smirked at, after pulling his large tongue out of her.

"You're not hiding your power from me, are ya Kris?"

Kris flushed and shook her head.

"We will see about that, but before you show, I will put a show on for you! Get ready. And hey, it might be bumpy."

He aligned his pelvis with her crotch, and as she looked at her, he earned a squeeze, which gave him the green light. He prepared to shove his throbbing, begging massive cock down her sex with no mercy, and as he got ready to push it down, Kris would loudly say - "WAIT!"

Sam stopped in his tracks, and looked at her quizzically, anxiety filling his mental cup slowly yet surely.

"Protection..." The one word that Kris pronounced.

Sam felt very stupid at the moment, slapping his own snout roughly. He was about to give it to her hard, and would put her health at risk nonetheless. Or at risk of an unplanned pregnancy, which was even worse fate. One could debate that it was clean and moist to go inside, not risky at all, but protection is protection. What if they had some kinda STDs?

His mother said so, her mother said so to her as well.

Only a fool would defy their own mother at this important moment.

"Shit, good call... So, you have any?"

"I should, I think Asriel might have left something in his drawer... Upstairs."

"I'll go check it out, get comfy, okay? In fact, I'll bring ya a pillow, so you would feel alright."

"That's thoughtful of you, Sammy, thank you..."

Sam got off the couch, and hastily walked up to the stairs, when he walked up, he found it humorous how his cock was drawing an eight from the movement. He quickly looked in the drawer, found a big looking condom, and yanked a pillow with his hand, as he didn't want to have his sweat stain it.

He found it funny that Asriel placed large condoms there as if he knew Kris would find a large enough monster for it.

Or, he probably just had them as leftovers... But leftovers from what?

Sam decided not to think deeply about it.

He hurriedly went down, and upon seeing Kris ready and somewhat comfortable, his member continued begging Sam to hurry it up already.

He threw the pillow to Kris, who caught it and placed it under her head, laying down on it and stretching her arms a tad before her.

Sam wasted no time and started putting the condom on, it was coloured orange, which he guessed was a fire colour. After a few long seconds, his member was now coated by a thin layer of protection, yet seemingly of the strong material.

He then returned back into his position, eager to begin. Then, Kris slapped his snout gently, reminding the dragon of her gentle request. He took her hand in quietly, giving it a comforting squeeze.

Then, he slowly moved his pelvis closer to hers, and his dragon got lined up to her den, throbbing and battle-ready.

Yet, he wouldn't force it in yet, he pushed it in, but intentionally missed as he ground against her clit, stimulating both of them easily. He gritted his teeth, Kris blushed and breathed hastier. He was slow, but picked up his pace a bit, his dick appearing close and far for Kris' eyesight. Then she squeezed her hand, looking at his meat with some worry.

As the dragon kept rubbing himself against her, he saw her worried expression, immediately ditching his earlier plan of a bumpy road right away.

Besides, he realized it himself, why have sex if you won't make each second worth it, building up tension and climax expertly, to have the most pleasure you can draw of it?

He slowed down, her juices staining the rubber that coated his cock, allowing him for some easier entrance.

Sam felt her patting his head, as if she was encouraging him, to which he replied with a gentleman's smooch planted on her hand.

Then, his rubs stopped, and it was time to get to business, as he aligned his dragon once more with her den, and very slowly pressed against the cave. Her lips opened up, and her meaty, warm and hot walls immediately grasped onto his cock, guiding his tip inside her. Sam stopped for a bit, to breathe. He hadn't expected that she'd feel like fire against him, and spared a glance at her, she also breathed hard.

It made him wonder if Kris was also feeling his own heat inside her. Then, her lips opened up a bit further, allowing another inch to get inside and slay her womb. She was so sensitive she couldn't stop breathing out with voice.

"M-my, dragon..." She spoke, as she squeezed his hand, looking at him. Sam returned the loving look, moving in closer to her for a quick smooch. Kris was so stimulated by his large member. It pulsed hard inside her, and it was not even a fourth of what he had to offer.

Her breathing fastened, and Sam could only look at her with pride, as he continued to travel a bit deeper inside, taking their time and keeping their breathing in check.

His woman, human, treasure looked so beautiful, and he put her hand to his heart, as if vowing to make it right to her tonight. Then as he signed the pact, he continued to press inside, the oblong minecart exploring the mines deeper, her walls holding onto him even tighter.

"Grrh... You're so tight..." He could only say, to which he tried his best not to break from fiery stimulation there and then. His normal breaths were smoky ones from the temperature that he felt.

He looked down on their genitals, and while her love-taker was tight for him, he felt that it was still easy on him, which he used to get himself further inside her, with inches finally making up the half of his cock inside. He was impressed that the small human still had a place for him inside, and drove it in, as Kris had more saliva forming out of her mouth.

With minutes passed, he was finally close to her taking him whole. His hefty balls almost brushed against her clit and he was ready to drive the remainder in. And so he did, finally warning a very light smack or his pelvis into her hips, and his balls against her clit. He was fully inside her, and he could barely believe in his own luck. He sighed audibly in relief, as he moved it in a bit deeper, feeling a bump against her cervix. He felt himself throbbing against her, yet he cursed the rubber that he had on him, for not being able to naturally feel her in full glory. But, it didn't stop her cervix and his love-giver for making a pact for a beautiful child, or multiple, to make up a great family.

The two lovebirds were amazed that they had such a perfect match, and they thanked the Angel and fate for such a wonderful thing happening. That the two could completely appease one another. Kris squeezed his hand, as she breathed at roughly the same pace as Sam, both calming down from the temperature they felt inside each other.

One look at her told him that she was on a pure dopamine ride. And he wasn't that much farther off. He felt his own cock throbbing harshly against her pulsating walls and his tip not far off from smooching her cervix. Her walls squeezed on him, as if asking him to paint- no, make her world white and sticky.

To Kris, Sam was the opposite of a popsicle, being hot instead of cold. His throbs were powerful, she felt each of them as she felt him fully inside her. She breathed and quietly moaned, looking at Sam hungrily, waiting for his next moves.

"Y-You okay, Kris?"

"Yes... Please, be g-gentle... At least, for now..."

"Of course, my treasure~ I couldn't be rough to you right away... It wouldn't be right to hurt my most prized possession."

He inched closer to her ear and declared in his smoky breath. "And you don't deserve anything less than the very best, Kris~"

After he spoke, he smooched Kris on her cheek, lightly smiling at her upon departure. The two blushed, and Kris smooched him right back. Now he was ready to proceed.

He carefully slid it out, inch by inch, which made Kris slowly let out a voiced breath. Sam grunted, as he was still sensitive. He knew he was letting out pre-cum, but it was useless to help him, as his magnum was inside a rubber holster, not being able to shoot through. Sam was purring on his end with Kris murmuring out pleasure. Then, as his meat almost got out of her tight slit, his tip remaining inside, he proceeded to slide his cock right back inside, being just as careful as he was and as slow as he was prior. Her own kitten still produced more juice and he found it easier to enter inside her, which he acknowledged, still preferring to keep it slow.

He glanced on his lover’s torso, looking at her thin and fit figure, as well as her breasts. He didn't want to hold them, not yet, and as he looked that she was getting a bulge from him, he looked at it oddly.

He knew he was big for her, but didn't expect to be that big. Yet, seemingly Kris didn't seem to mind, as she looked at him with loving eyes, enjoying every moment, every pulse, every grunt, every slow thrust, every breath of his and hers, slow seconds of her feeling his scaly hand holding her smaller and softer one, and finally, each and every look at one another that they shared.

Her juices coated his protected prick more, the juice making Sam's protection look glossy. Her fluids not only coated his member, but they also dripped slowly from it on his crotch and balls. Having a weird thought, he decided to take some of her juices to lick them, though while he did feel the past taste, something was off. He was sure that no metallic taste was present before.

He looked down, only to see the familiar transparent juices becoming red. Sam was a delinquent, sure, but one had to be absolutely retarded as to see this as anything but blood.

His member shrunk, his breathing quickened, his brain was in panic, as he pulled out of Kris, fast.

"K-KRIS!?" He roared, hastily throwing his hands (one of them still bloody) above his head, not sure what to do and help her with. He roamed around the room, not daring to look the human in the eyes.

"S-Sam?" She questioned, her brain fuzzy, but not to the point of blackening her vision.

"You're bleeding! Fuck, I... I fucked up!"

Kris looked down, on his protection coated prick and her own clit, both stained in virgin blood.

She knew what happened, and Sam's reaction was one that she had to fix, explain things to him.

"Sam..."

"You're bleeding, I fucking RAPTURED you inside!? Call the ambulance, Kris, quick! H-Hold on! Let me find the damn phone..!"

"Sam..!"

"Angel be damned! And right when I promised that I'd be gentle and protect you from every--"

"SAM!"

She screamed it out, making the dragon perturbed enough to shut his maw down, looking at her with fearful eyes, pupils small.

"It's okay... That happens when someone is a v-virgin... I told you, it is my first time, that's how it is for girls..." She paused. "I don't know how it is with monster women, though."

"It's... It's normal? But, don’t you need that in your body…?" Sam questioned, slowly calming down, now more confused than anything.

"That's just how it is... My virginity, you took it, you're my lover and my first partner."

"I... Wow... Really..? Damn..."

"Don't be so surprised, who'd fall for a human but you, right? Ha-ha... And, well... I am glad to be your first, too..."

"Yeah... Sorry, Kris... Should get more educated on our differences, huh?" He rubbed the back of his head questioningly and in embarrassment, as his prick still remained boner-less.

Kris got up a bit, to sit down. She patted his head, making him purr once more, and also started slowly working his tool, to help Sam get past the shock and continue on taking her virginity.

"Yeah, it was the first time you learned of our differences, yeah?"

"Y-Yup... Well, let's continue then... Ggggh... Feels so good... I'm sorry, Kris."

"It's alright."

Then, as she stopped jerking him, his healthy and forceful throbs came back making his meat bounce in the air, she laid down on her back, spreading her legs to reveal the wet hole, that made “little” Sam Jr. throb harder, from such an inviting look for it.

The two took interlocked their hands, Sam aligning his manhood with her sex, but before doing anything, he decided to grind against her clit. His still wet cock now drove against her sensitive zone, going up and down, with some more of her juices leaking down. His own prick was now back at full mast, with more of pre-cum shot from his own hole.

Then, Kris planted a smooch on his hand, with Sam eyeing her with a smile. He then stopped grinding, aligning his cock with her entrance, as he pushed it back inside, Kris moaning as her walls welcomed it back.

He guided it in slower, to retract it once more to his base. He had some trouble pushing it in without much force, so he couldn't smooch her cervix at this time. He just slowly guided it in and out, and he would pick up the pace eventually, but Kris squeezed his hand, getting his attention.

"Sam... Faster... Please..."

"A-alright."

Sam teasingly retracted his BDC out of her clit, so only the bare minimum of his tip was still in, and pushed his cock back inside, going balls deep, his manly package smacking her clit in the process, the stimulation strengthening for the girl. Their pelvises also smacked harshly, a loud 'thwap' it was, and his less audible member produced a 'shlap' as he smooched her cervix.

But Sam didn't stop there, he continued going at a slower pace than that, but still rough enough to make Kris' eyes go wide from all the pleasure.

"OOOH!~" Kris had let out, as she was pounded with mercy and love.

Sam enjoyed her noises and how she looked, his tail kept wagging, but now the pace was as intense as her toes curling from his pounding. Her pussy felt tighter gripping at him, suction became more, to the point he could see her lips hold his cock for a bit, as he went back and forth.

As his slaps drove him inside, his balls just tingling in the air like a bell, itching for breeding, he slowed down a bit, but doing deeper thrusts to remind her cervix of the prick who'd meet it in some years, without any pesky rubber stopping him from making a child. Then, he knew he wanted to go faster, as he squeezed her hand for attention, he announced through some moans and grunts.

"K-Kris, I'm speeding up."

She squeezed him right back, and as he saw her passionate eyes full of love, he didn't bother repeating the same trick, and just sped up, ramming his pelvis against hers, his toned pelvis rhythmically slapping her clit. His cock plunged inside with sounds of ‘shalps’ and ‘shplops’, her juice was practically leaking out as if she was a hose, and he wasn't much better at handling his pre. Her moans became the theme of their sex, and her stomach hiding and showing his cock as he rammed into her and out of her.

Kris decided to let go of his hand, as she hugged him, locking her fingers on his back, as Sam grew even bolder. He stopped ramming her and plunged out, his cock disapprovingly throbbing, begging to be let back. However, Sam did this for a bold plan. He effortlessly picked her up, and carried her until he pressed her back against the wall. Thankfully the temperature wasn't cold, so Kris didn't feel the wall to be cold. As her dragon made sure he held her right, he aligned his rod with her hole, and in one, meaty ‘slap’ he drove it in almost completely, after a few slaps of him getting used to positions and her temperature once again, he didn't shy away from continuing to ram his large cock back into her as Kris' legs shot up in the air, toes curling even more than before.

With the way he treated her, now not only had their pelvises collided, he rammed her in the way that his chest also slightly hit hers. Kris was such a mess, she couldn't help but bury her face in his shoulder, moaning inside it and hugging him tightly with her arms, starting to shake a bit from all the pleasure. Sam got comfy with calling the shots for now. Though, of course, he had no interest in being the master or anything, and Kris didn't mind that he was being the bigger man here.

The human's leg muscles ached by the second, as she didn't know exactly what to do, her walls could hold onto him only for so long. Then, with a different moan of pleasure, she finally reached a second climax of hers, as her walls gripped and begged Sam's love-maker to shoot his sperm deep into her. Sam felt her, as entering her became easier with additional fluid, now adding feminine cum to the list, but her grip on him put him through some work. He took it as a chance to give her better treatment, as he prepared himself and took a few heavy breaths.

He rocked Kris inside harder, her cervix and his dick being like his and her lips. Sam felt her legs wrap around him, as he found some trouble going farther to retract himself.

He took it as a clue, so he kept his current pace, making Kris' moans be barely anything but pronunciations of his own name. They kept at it for what felt like hours (in pleasure units) and for how hot and steamy it was getting, Sam was getting close, he felt it.

Sam decided to do something new, and he slowly and gently turned kris around, holding her tightly but not uncomfortably around her stomach, as one of his hands found her boob, which he fondled with, making Kris moan in a similar fashion akin to a climaxing pornstar, even if Kris' edition of it was a few tens of decibels lower.

His cock, of course, was not to be forgotten, but he decided to take a breather to place back the inevitable, as he withdrew his cock out of her. He held it in the air for a while, eyeing how Kris looked at it throb, as she waited and breathed from all that had happened. Then, Sam spread her legs around and his shaft rubbed around her clit, him pushing himself through her thighs. Then, he slowly started grinding, rubbing his Johnson against her Mary, feeling himself throb and still have lots of pressure, but not as much as Kris would.

"H-How's this?" He asked, maintaining moderate speed.

"It's... Good..." She had replied, keeping her moans audible.

With a grin, he started roughly smacking his pelvis against her butt, his penis now trailing her pussy from tip to base with each of his smacks. That made Kris pull out a face that you'd find in the lewd manga, which stood for absolute pleasure.

He kept his pace, as he saw Kris looking above and at his package showing and hiding itself, completely in bliss. He cocked his head towards Kris, and placed his snout on her shoulders which made Kris peck him on the cheek as she trembled, dragon blushing as a result.

He had returned the favour to her, kissing her in the lips, his speed becoming faster, as the two shared spit and wrestled tongues. To Kris, this felt like teasing, especially if she looked down and saw his speed and size not inside her. She couldn't believe just how great her future husband was. Then, as their tongues departed, Sam stopped his thigh play, for now just holding it. Kris hungrily looked at his penis throb from his own setbacks and such, while Sam was glad that he pushed back his climax to enjoy her body more.

Kris was very sensitive now, her juices kept coating his member as a result of his grinding, and felt that if he were to plunge it right back, she'd orgasm for the second time today. Sam took note of that, as he once more pressed his tip against her swollen lips, entering her with ease. He went in teasingly, feeling her walls hold to him like vice holding a plank, half of an inch by another half. Then, once his balls eagerly hung in the air, unable to touch her clit despite him resting inside her up to the base, he slowly slid up to repeat his favoured trick. Kris couldn't stop her legs from trembling in the air, and Sam saw that, as he slowly shifted his grab from her stomach to her legs, holding her by her thighs. Then, as just the bare tip was inside, balls itchy, he plunged it right in, feeling the tension in Kris' leg muscles from his deep dive. With a few seconds, he continued to pound her deep and fast, feeling more of her fem-cum drip down his tool to stain his balls, which shook the liquid as droplets of it flew in the directions of above and beyond, from the drake's large thrusts. He felt that it was a good opportunity to have some fun too, to drive himself deepest he could. With grunts, he held her body lower and his right hand closer to her snatch.

He rubbed his finger against her clit, making Kris breathe out another moan, as his finger was drenched in her juices and cum. Now there was no blood, so he tried the taste, as the pheromones and horniness kicked in hard, driving him to pound her harder.

Sam felt his head jerk up, a bit, and he slowly moved from the wall back to the couch as he sat Kris first, his cock still driven inside her, and as he climbed the couch himself, spreading her legs and running her thighs, starting to pound her the hardest so far, his tip wrestling her cervix and bending her walls, as Kris could only scream with her lips curling up and tongue in the air, trying to cool herself off.

She, frantically, touched his abs, the v-line, and muscles all around his body, as she found what she was looking for - his hand, which she took and squeezed out of pleasure, with Sam continuing on with his meaty slaps.

Sam felt his teeth clench, as he rammed his cock faster inside, still going deep enough to not just smooch, but make out with her cervix, each of his thrust making his prick collide with her.

Sam knew he was close, and even if he couldn't stop himself, he had to announce it.

"I’m going all-in, it might be rough on you, but I can't stop myself... Ggrrrghh!"

With no answer taken, he began to pound her relentlessly, his package going so deep and fast, that Sam made it feel like he wasn't eight inches, but the whole ten. At least that's what Kris felt, her walls no longer holding him, but tightly gripping him as if she was a sandwich press, making it hard for Sam to think about pulling out. All that was on their minds was breeding, even if Sam wouldn't be able to do so, due to the rubber and fear of creepier things.

Sam couldn't stop himself, and he thrust in hard with a room deafening slap, as Kris quietly screamed out of pleasure. Sam continued to pick her up, making his investigation of her even more ferocious, still holding his cock completely inside her, grinding against her cervix, the tip and her womb asking each other to meet up without rubber.

He placed Kris back on the bed, setting her up in the way so that she sat on her knees. Then, he took himself completely out of her walls, only to press his tip teasingly and savagely against her entrance, as he held her head down into the cushions, another hand of his on her butt, lightly spanking it, making it wobble. He wasn't really guiding it in yet, and after a heartier slap, he drove the whole dick from tip to the very base in one quick motion, making the human moan hard into the couch, getting the signal to continue ravaging her insides.

The entire room was like a concert of three sounds with some reverb and variation; Shplap~ Shloep~ Mplamp~, as Sam gave his best pounding yet.

These sounds became a hefty beat, as Kris sang out the lyrics through her moans. His pelvis was striking against her ass each time, making it bounce and become a bit redder, as the blood inside heated up. His swollen balls struck against her as well, leaving the human completely in the heavens, moaning into the crimson-red cushion, as his scaly sack assaulted her sensitive bulb. Saliva dripped out of Kris’ mouth, staining the cushion below.

She came once more to such rough, yet surprisingly gentle treatment. He was only holding her in place, in no way it being hurtful. And Sam took pride in that, as he roughened her up more, slapping her but once more, before he stepped closer and leaned on her, pressing his weight on her, now controlling and fondling with two of her breasts.

"You're... Gghrrhg~ My... Most important treasure~" Sam whispered into her ear, as he pounded her further.

Kris was spasming like crazy, her feet moved, her head bobbed, she was on cloud ten, if that was anything to go by. Her insides became used to his dick completely ravaging her insides.

Sam grunted, as he squeezed her nipples and licked her ear, keeping up his pace of absolute ownage.

Then, she felt his cock become the hottest, as Sam screamed into the air.

"I'm c-close, K-Krissy~ F-fuck..."

Then, he proceeded to absolutely demolish her hole, his swiftness was strong, one would joke about his power level being of four digits. His cock threatened to get inside that womb of hers, filling her up intensely, right after he'd get caged out of the rubber prison.

But Sam controlled his prick, still adamant on dominating Kris for a few moments before the inevitable, then, suddenly and in a moment, he turned Kris upside down, drilling his meat inside as he hugged her on the bed, kissing her, one hand holding hers. Kris acted back, wrapping her legs around the dragon, as she also only had him breeding her on her mind.

Her pussy and his cock kept working together to stain the sheets beneath them, and he kept driving in and out, making out with her.

Sam; once a bit of an asshole, now a rather respectable dragon who fell for the only human in town and maybe even in the world. She was also the one to show concern towards him, who helped him and made all of his bad habits lean heavily towards a no. The only person in Sam's eyes, that he would want as a wife.

Kris; a sheltered shy girl, dealing with her own extensive mental baggage, now a shy but well-meaning girl, who fell for the once abrasive dragon, who improved afterwards to one of the most honest and kindest inside people. The one who protected her and reassured her, the one who cared so much about her, debating care of his brother and mother. The only person in Kris' eyes, worthy of becoming her other half.

The two thought of love, care, passion, safety, confidence, and a bright future, as the two reached their final conclusion in unison.

"Th-there we are! I-I love you Kris~ T-take ittttt..! Nnnnnggghhhaarrrghhh~"

Sam rammed it back in with the loudest slap, dick pulsating like crazy, the thickest it could ever be, and the hottest it would be from all the friction. His cockhole shot hot and sticky streams of cum ropes, not piercing through the tight condom, yet still reaching her cervix by sheer force, seemingly teasing it. All of this worked on only stimulating the human to cum harder, for her last time. In a similar fashion, Sam rammed his cock once more inside, her walls milking him for what he is worth, his grunts and moans making him share his syllables with hers, as her pussy drew the most juice yet, each slap of his against her, only drawing more out.

Each thrust, each pulse of his testicles, was making its way out, coating his cock in his own semen, while surrounded by so many other fluids. Kris felt her insides swell as the dragon unloaded everything he had into the rubber. Then, his thrusts were less rough, as she milked it more, the thick, pearl white cum swimming along with its maker. Sam also felt the absolute relief, his shots inside her felt so good, he didn't know with just what kind of euphoria he could compare it.

He knew that no alcohol or tasty food could compare to that, as he kept smooching her, moaning out her name in her mouth. His tail whacked around uncontrollably, as he found out the nastiest, roughest, and the most beautiful meaning of love.

Kris was on her highest pleasure, feeling the volume inside her expand from each thrust, she could only draw out his name by letters, long and with sighs, as their tongues departed and met up with one another. And then, his final shot came, nobody knew which one it was, as he finally felt his dick stopping its pulsation with it becoming softer.

Kris' walls were also no longer pressing on his member. However, he wasn't too quick on getting it out. He thought he could keep it in while they unwound, mouths breathing on each others' faces. His member was still making small throbs and her walls too pulsated. The two looked at each other, eyes hidden by their hair from the bumpy path they had just concluded. Sam and Kris moved to hide hair from one another in unison, and the two looked at one another, with lovestruck eyes.

They giggled, and Sam proceeded to pull his tool out, it almost falling out at first, but he was quick to hold himself with his hand. The first thing he saw is many strings of Kris' cum and juice holding her snatch and his dick together.

Then, he slowly took the protection off his cock, as the strings of thick fluid created ropes both small and big on his cock, some of the semen already trailing down to his balls and crotch, painting more of him pearl white by the seconds. The same strings dragged against the protection that he wore, thick liquid not wanting to be wasted. Then, he finally pulled out, about a third of a mug slowly leaking on and falling down his large tool.

The condom was quite a sight, filled to the brim to the point of its fiery colour becoming more of sunrise clouds. He didn't know just how much he came, but seeing the picture, he felt it was at least two or three mugs' worth of the liquid right there.

Kris looked in awe from the condom, at the flaccid dick, and the now no longer swollen testicles. She then glanced back at his dick, coated in the layer of his own baby-making cream. She was tired, and yet she still wanted to clean it, however, she kept silent, still winding down from the experience.

Sam walked away from the room, disposing of the condom's contents in the toilet, leaving it in the sink, after he washed it away from the shiny fluid.

Meanwhile, Kris was shaking from pleasure and the treatment she had. It was a little rough, and maybe not completely up to her taste, but Sam was amazing. He was consensual and never did anything against her will, she tried to move but found out her legs were really stiff, that she could barely move them. All she could do was lay there, helpless on her own.

Then, as Sam came back, Kris could smell his thick manly cum..

He moved to Kris, and asked her - "Hey Kris, do you want uh, to clean this up? It's okay if you're tired, I can just go back and wash it."

Kris nodded slowly with a smile. Sam too smiled as he got back on the bed, putting his knees on each side of the shivering human, and hung his meaty member in front of her.

He placed his softened member on her face, as Kris started panting. Her mouth hung open in anticipation, Sam had no choice but to drive his cock inside, Kris immediately getting to work her tired tongue around his tip, then base and the entire 5 to 6 inches of meat, cleansing and stretching the taste and pleasure of his seed.

She felt that this batch of his batter was different. It was thicker, like it was really meant to be unleashed inside her womb, to impregnate her without any chance of failure, which she blushed to. Still salty, still great, and still belonging to her, yet thicker.

Then, with a slightly audible pop, the dragon took his dick out of her mouth, painted anew with her saliva, as he let out a smoky breath, brushing his sweaty forehead. He then looked back down, seeing that some of his cum still was on his balls. Without a second thought, he placed his balls on top of her mouth, as Kris breathed and licked them, sucking on their scaly skin. Smelling his strong, manly body odor, and tasting the salt and sweat on his balls, getting them inside her mouth afterward, while her tongue kept trailing around them like an orbit, cleansing his sack thoroughly.

As she was done, she once more swallowed his fluid supplements, opening her mouth wider, to let out the steam from his hot semen being in her mouth.

Then, with a small grunt, Sam pulled them out, cock still flaccid, although from the warmth, some more of his pre leaked out of his tip, giving more pleasure to the two lovers. Without much thought, Kris smooched his tip nicely, some of the suction making her depart from it with an actually audible smooch, making his bad dragon happily pulse.

He thanked Kris and went back to the bathroom to grab a wet cloth. It didn't take him even 10 seconds, since he was in a hurry.

Sam wiped the couch with a wet cloth, taking all the droplets of their past rustling in it. Then, he also wiped the floor and the wall, the room looking clean, as if nothing happened. Then, he smooched Kris, and got his maw under her blanket, paying her back with his own spit-shine with a fast sensation. When he was done, he helped her wear her panties, hiding the no longer virgin hole. He returned the cleansing favour, after all that's how it should be.

Then, Sam laid down near to Kris, as he rubbed his snout on her face, sharing the couch.

"You were incredible, Kris... I-I never hurt you, have I?"

"No, Sammy... Haha... I just uh... Feel stiff, my legs don't feel like they work..."

"I'll help you... Ah crap! I still gotta make dinner!"

"Didn't you make it..?"

"No, I only boiled pasta and left the meatballs with it in the oven. It should still be heated up, but I gotta finish the sauce and place everything back in the oven later."

Sam stood up, and slowly put Kris up on the couch so she could lay facing the TV. He covered her with a blanket and moved the pillow from before, her small head now resting on it in comfort.

"Just call me if you need anything, like water. You want water?"

Kris nodded, as Sam quickly went to the kitchen, filling a glass with filtered water from a pitcher, bringing it to his favourite human.

She thanked him with her drawn-out voice. It made the cheeks of the tough dragon to shine, growing more purple as he brushed his hair to hide his eyes with a big dumb smile. Kris drank the water slowly when Sam went towards the clothes pile.

"Don't mention it. I'll also make a salad, I think..."

Sam put his boxers back on, as he did his tee and his jeans, the human eyed his crotch, surprised that the package became hardly noticeable inside his layers. Then again, her dragon always could hide things well, so this was of no surprise.

Then, he brushed his hair a bit to look better, and not to hide his eyes anymore. He went back to the kitchen, and the girl heard him opening the fridge and getting things out, vegetables she guessed. She also heard him open the oven, and just the kitchen ambiance.

She'd like to see Sam cook and she wanted to hear how he worked in the kitchen, as well as lend him a helping hand.

But, honest with herself, she was so tired that she just wanted to not hear the loud noises, so she tried to find the remote.

When she had, she turned on the TV herself, and switched to a cartoon channel from the older movies, as she really did want to see a cartoon now and wind down. And as she laid down, her head comfy on the pillow as she wrapped the blanket around her shoulders. She was still trembling from all the ecstasy.

With a yawn, she almost closed her eyes, but hadn't, focusing on a tale of robot love, modern and older model. She loved this movie but always forgot its name, she probably would cry at the end scene once more, when their metallic heads bop against each other in a kiss.

Sam glanced back at his comfy human, and as he saw that she was relaxed, he got to work.

Tomatoes, alongside tomato paste, just-boiled water from the kettle, some onion, some rosemary, and a few cloves of garlic, he was prepared to make the sauce.

But first, he opened the oven, got the large baking sheet outside of it, placing it on the stove. The meatballs were well prepared, their meat juice staining the sheet that they laid on. He dumped the pasta from the pot in the meatballs, using a spatula to mix it up well.

He tried what he made, and as he saw that the salt was fine on this food, he went ahead and mixed it up a little more. As he was done, he went back to the fridge, and got out a block of cheese. He chopped half of the block out, placing the packaged half back from where he got it from.

Then, he rubbed cheese against the grater, as the small pieces of it were piling on the dish beneath his hands, getting it more and more cheesy. He was done fast, as the whole dish had been cheesed up properly.

Then, he placed the deal back into the heated oven, as the degrees were just high enough to slowly melt the cheese and heat up the food.

Then, without wasting time, he dumped the contents of tomato paste onto a pan, as it started sizzling, then he quickly dropped the scalding hot water inside it, making up for a beginning of sauce.

While it slowly sizzled, he chopped down on his vegetables, his knife also used as a blender to mix tomatoes with the squashed garlic, diced onions, however, not touching rosemary.

With an 'aha' sound making its way through his maw, he placed a branch of the green plant onto the sauce on the pan. With a spatula, he mixed up what was on the pan, and when he was done with it, he pulled out the branch, throwing it in the trash. Rosemary is a very strong herb, having it lay inside food just for enough time for it to pass its taste was all you needed.

Then, the mixture of vegetables fell inside the sauce mixture. The dragon whirled the things up inside and took a whiff of the food before him. It smelled really good.

Then, the dragon gazed in the direction of the other vegetables. Nothing fancy, some iceberg lettuce, tomatoes, and of course cucumbers. He started chopping them out on the cutting board, dumping the contents into a small bowl.

When the cut vegetables were laid inside, he added a pinch of salt in it, and then remembered that he should add a few pinches inside the sauce, remedying his mistake easily.

He then got some olive oil to the plant mixture in the bowl, mixing it up with a large spoon, making sure the green and red would be coated nicely.

Then, he went back to the sauce and gave it a small look with a spatula. He tried it and figured that it was ready, taking the saucepan to an unused hotplate. After all, he did want the sauce to save some of its liquid nature.

Then, he looked at the food inside the stove, being greeted with steam upon opening. He wore mittens and got the sheet out of the blanket, resting it on the stove just before the sauce.

And that was his meal prepared. The melting cheese was still falling inside the spaghetti. The salad looked shiny. The sauce let out a very good smelling aroma.

With a satisfied hum, he got four plates and placed equal portions of food in them. He'd just tell Kris that she may not eat everything.

Then, he went back to her human, noticing that her trembling had decreased a lot since the last he saw of her, reached his hand out to her, which she slowly took.

First, the dragon helped his treasure to dress up everything, bra, sweatshirt, shorts. Then, when she was clothed, he slowly led her by hand to the kitchen. However, Kris still had trouble walking, so he slightly crouched down, as she threw her arm over his shoulder, the two moving at a steady yet slow pace to the kitchen's furniture.

Then, he helped her sit, pushing her chair closer to the table, as he set close to her as well, plates with utensils already laying in front of them.

"Hope you like this meal Kris. Dig in, let me know what you think."

The human looked at the food before her, a thoughtful dot made up by her lips. It looked really appetizing, and without much time spent on looking, she took her fork and spun it inside the spaghetti, wrapping it on the metal thing. She took a hearty bite of the food, as all its components made her smile from the good taste.

Sam saw her approval and started eating himself. And he did well, he knew he did.

He looked at the window outside, seeing the late evening fall upon them. He glanced at the clock and it was almost time to sleep.

Then, he looked back at Kris, as the human consumed the meal fast. The dragon smirked on her, as she blushed and slowed down, regaining her manners. Then again, the two did rustle in the sheets for most likely an hour or so, he was tired and hungry too.

He started eating faster as well, as if signing to his lady that it's fine. The smaller human took his hint, digging into food with her own vigor.

Not much time has passed as the two finished the meal.

"Sam, it... It was amazing!"

"You think so?"

"Yeah... Meatballs were soft, sauce was nice and went well with cheese, and the salad was simplistic yet great." She spoke in admiration, as Sam once more found himself blush, not looking at Kris from his flushed look.

"Th-thanks. Tried my best for my human, y'know."

Kris happily giggled and he couldn't stop himself as well.

Kris moved to stand up, but was still wobbly. Sam showed his palm to her, as if halting her to walk. He quickly stood up and took the four plates, placing them in the sink.

Then, he heard his human give out an angelic yawn, as he also felt sleepy.

"Want to sleep?" He asked, to which the girl nodded.

Sam took Kris in his hands from the chair, as he held her. His tail wobbled, and he walked her to the bathroom.

The two saw their condom there, just placing it on the side of the sink, so it wouldn't close the drain.

Then, the two brushed their teeth. Kris was done faster than Sam, but she also didn't have nearly as many teeth. The dragon took his time cleaning his ferocious mouth claws, spitting the foamy water, as it went down the drain. Then with a happy sigh, he took some water on his face, brushing his scales slightly.

The human only watched him with interest. Then, he was done and took Kris bridle style, as he flicked the lights off and walked her above, into her room. He sat her on her bed, and told her he'll come soon.

Kris took her clothes once more off, leaving the bra and panties on, and slowly got her trembling mass under the blanket, already feeling sleep dawning upon her. Then, Sam went inside the room, as he was done placing the food away, flicking off lights, making sure doors were closed and no TV was on.

He pulled his own clothes down, leaving the boxers, as he contemplated between Asriel's bed or her bed.

But when he saw her gentle hand beckoning for him, he wanted to sleep with her as well.

He slowly got behind her, being the bigger spoon but without any lewdness. He held her tightly with his hands, murmuring good night.

As the two got comfy, Sam noticed, as he was drifting away to sleep.

Kris was no longer trembling.


End file.
